Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of power consumption to maintain these operations. Some of these operations are “mission critical” operations, interruptions to which may lead to significant security breach or revenue losses for users associated with these operations.
For example, an input AC power to power supply units (PSUs) of a server system may fail. A failure or a fault in the input AC power can force a sudden shutdown of a server system, possibly resulting in data loss or even damage to the server system. One solution is to use an automatic transfer switch (ATS) to switch the PSUs to a second AC input power when a first AC input power fails. However, a failure of the ATS may force a shutdown of the PSUs. An improvement is desired to further boost the reliability of power supplies to the server system.